


Vorbei sind die Kinderspiele

by vallennox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 自忒修斯有记忆以来，他都在处理同一个关于另一个斯卡曼徳先生的问题，pre-slash，斜线前后无意义。





	Vorbei sind die Kinderspiele

**Vorbei sind die Kindespiele**

**(Theseus/Newt, preslash)**

自忒修斯有记忆以来，他都在处理同一个问题，先是在家里，然后，不可避免地，转移到学校里。他比纽特大了两年，所以感谢梅林，他至少过了七百个清净日子，几乎都忘记那个问题了。

直到弟弟被分进赫奇帕奇。

“你弟弟在哪里？”

忒修斯想叹气，但在教授面前这么做并不礼貌。他把怀里抱着的书从右手臂换到左边，魔药学的教材实在太重了，边角刚好卡着他的手肘内侧，钝痛超出预期，以至于忒修斯露出了一个介于微笑和愁眉苦脸之间的怪异表情，“对不起，我不知道，教授，我今天没有见过他。”

“告诉年轻的斯卡曼徳先生，要是他再无端缺课，我就要判他不合格了。”

_我们根本就不在一个学院_ 。忒修斯想争辩，但经验告诉他这没什么用，“我会转告他的，教授。”

忒修斯转向左边的主楼梯，假装要赶到图书馆去，等教授的脚步声消失，他立即转身跑向反方向，匆匆穿过走廊，差点撞飞几个挤在一起的一年级生。书太碍事了，他干脆施了个悬浮咒，让它们像黑色皮革小鸟一样跟在身后。忒修斯轻车熟路地拐过一个戴着花环的吟游诗人雕像，走下一段弯曲狭窄的楼梯，在第二个平台转上另一截更旧的石梯，重新往上爬。书本忙不迭地跟着他，偶尔笨拙地磕在石墙上，发出沉闷的砰的一声。

纽特的巢穴在一个废弃的石砌平台上，紧靠着一扇窗，光线充足，楼梯到这里终止，并不通往其他地方，墙上也没有其他门或者过道的痕迹，就算有，也被隐藏起来了。自从藏在床下的毛虫罐子被发现了之后，纽特就把他的所有怪异宠物重新安置到这里，这地方本来是忒修斯二年级时发现的，时不时会来这里看书，现在他有点后悔把这个秘密分享给弟弟了。

纽特正在对某种粘糊糊的东西说话，那东西趴在他手里，忒修斯原先以为那是某种动物内脏，直到那玩意蠕动起来，张开满是细小尖牙的嘴，吃掉了纽特塞给它的叶子，嚼得咔嚓有声。忒修斯不由得皱了皱眉：“纽特.”

“他原本快死了，你知道吗？变成了黄色，浑身都是棕色斑点，我从没在书里见过这样的情况。”纽特又喂了一片草叶，抬起头来，打量了一下忒修斯身后漂浮在半空中的书，“那是怎么回事？”

忒修斯不耐烦地晃了一下魔杖，书本逐一降落在楼梯上，整齐叠在一起，“你不能再逃课了。”

“我没有。”

“你的草药学教授刚刚问我你在哪里，说如果你再缺席，他就不让你合格。”

沉默。纽特又拽下一片叶子，喂给手里那团看不出形状的玩意。忒修斯这才发现地上放着一根折断了的树枝，纽特的右手草草用手帕包扎了起来，血浸透了手帕，沾到袖子上。

“你该不会又到禁林里去了吧？”

没有回答。

“纽特·斯卡曼徳，回答问题。”

纽特把受伤的那只手藏了起来。

“我带你去校医院。”

“不。”

“现在就去。”

“我不去。”

两人僵持了一会，一个站在楼梯上瞪眼，另一个叮叮当当地在各种玻璃容器里翻找，拖出一个大小适合的玻璃箱，把树枝和手上的内脏塞进去，盖上盖子。那肉块迅速爬向树枝，高高兴兴地趴在分叉的枝桠中间，缓慢变成了树皮的颜色，看起来完全就是树的一部分。

“给我看看。”忒修斯最终说道。

纽特把玻璃箱推了过来。

“不是这个，你的手。”

短暂的犹豫，纽特不情愿地站起来，把手递过去。忒修斯解开沾满泥和血的脏手帕，琢磨了一会伤口，摸出自己的手帕，重新帮他包起来。“可以不去校医院，但我们得处理一下这个伤口。到我宿舍去，好吗？”

纽特点点头。

——

忒修斯一度以为，这个问题总有一天会自行消失，母亲也是这么认为的，只要纽特再长大一些，肯定就会放弃对古怪生物的偏执，停止半夜三更溜到野外，回到正常人的轨道上来，更准确地说，到忒修斯的轨道上来。然而一年接一年过去，直到忒修斯升上六年级，弟弟还是没有任何改进，但他也没有那么多时间去管了，他今年就要考O.W.L.s，如果想成为傲罗的话，那他必须挤进最好的N.E.W.T.s班级，换言之O.W.L.s哪一个科目都不能考砸。图书馆满是像他这样的六年级生和更加焦头烂额的七年级生，纽特看不起他们，认为他们都走在一条通往办公室的恐怖不归路上。

“魔法部没那么可怕。”忒修斯说，和弟弟并肩走在霍格莫徳拥挤的街道上，两人刚刚从蜂蜜公爵那里买了糖果，吃得满手都是粘糊糊的覆盆子糖浆。今年圣诞节他们都不回家，忒修斯为了备考，纽特含糊其辞，但忒修斯猜得出他多半又在照顾什么流浪动物，很可能有尖牙，或者有毒，或者两样齐全，“而且当个傲罗的话，你其实不用整天关在办公室里，你可以在——”

“我不当傲罗。”

“你有没有资格当傲罗还是个问题，纽特，你选好你的O.W.L.s科目了吗？”

“还有两年。”

“提早准备没有坏处。”

纽特发出沮丧的声音，就像关在笼子里的动物，大步走开了，飞快，靴子在新落下的积雪上吱吱作响。他的袍子下摆有一大块焦痕，不知道又是哪只动物做的好事。忒修斯喊了两声，弟弟都没有回头。

——

整个圣诞节假期，纽特行踪隐秘，即使以纽特的标准来说也很不正常。母亲寄来的礼物还放在忒修斯的柜子里，一个绑着丝带的折叠黄铜望远镜，还附了一张纽特最喜欢的那只鹰头马身有翼兽的照片。纽特敷衍了好几次，始终没有过来拿。忒修斯揣着望远镜，在一个安静的傍晚爬到纽特的巢穴里，却扑了个空。昏暗的灰蓝色光线映出各式水缸、玻璃罐和笼子，有什么带蹼的东西在浑浊的水里游动，发出自得其乐的咕咕声。

就在他转身离开的时候，一个放在地上的木盒颤动了一下。

_别看_ ，理智这么警告。然而就在忒修斯眼前，盒子又抖动了一下，几乎从地上蹦起来。

忒修斯点亮了魔杖，凑近那个盒子，它看起来非常普通，就是一个带锁的木盒子，麻瓜用的那种锁，不是咒语，轻轻一拨就打开了，里面填着干草和棉布，两只银光闪闪的蛋躺在中间，右边那只已经有一道裂痕了。

“忒修斯！”

他还没来得及反应，纽特已经冲到他面前，砰地合上盒盖，差点夹到忒修斯的手指。弟弟拿走了木盒，放到角落里，小心地用布盖了起来。

忒修斯站起来，“那是什么？”

“鸟。”

“哪种鸟？”

纽特抿起嘴唇，没有说话，这不是个好兆头。

“那是鸟蛇，对吗？”

“它们不危险。”

“它们可以把你整个吞下去，纽特，你不能在这里养鸟蛇。”

“鸟蛇其实只吃小昆虫，它们是被误解——”

“看在梅林分上，纽特，我不能让你天天抱着这种随时能杀人的东西——”

“鸟蛇不杀人！你根本就不了解它们！”

“我不想了解这些野兽！”忒修斯吼道，和纽特一样被自己的声音吓到了，弟弟瞪着他，完全安静下来。忒修斯抓了抓头发，深吸了一口气，“听着，我们一起去把这两个蛋交给邓布利多教授，好吗？他会知道怎么处理的，他不会伤害你的鸟蛇。”

“不！”

“这件事不能讨价还价。”

“你为什么那么害怕你不明白的东西？我告诉过你鸟蛇不——”

“我不是害怕，我是为——”

“没人能拿走我的鸟蛇。”

“我现在就去告诉邓布利多，这是为了你自己好。”

“忒修斯！”

忒修斯在楼梯上回过头，看着纽特，后者紧抓着魔杖，好像喘不过气来。

“要是你真的去。”

“你会怎样？”忒修斯反问，“纽特，你准备怎样？”

没有回答，忒修斯扭头走了，怒气冲冲。

——

当天稍晚时候，斯卡曼徳两兄弟站在邓布利多的办公室里，各自躲避着对方的视线。装着鸟蛇蛋的盒子放在教授的桌子上，时不时颤动一下，咔嗒作响，打破办公室里紧绷的寂静。邓布利多倚在窗边，看着缓慢落入黑夜的雪，一只手插在裤袋里，好像完全没有留意到两个学生似的。

忒修斯清了清喉咙。

教授把目光转向他，笑了笑，回到桌子旁边，轻轻把手放在木盒上。纽特马上紧张起来，像是要扑过去把邓布利多撞开。忒修斯瞪了弟弟一眼，但对方根本没留意。

“谢谢你把这件事告诉我，斯卡曼徳先生。”教授开口，眼睛看着忒修斯，“鸟蛇确实能变得非常危险，如果照顾不好的话。”邓布利多转向纽特，“但我敢肯定年轻的斯卡曼徳先生能把它们照顾得很好，只不过唯一的问题是，把鸟蛇塞在学校哪个角落里，对它们来说也不公平，对吗？我们最好给它们伸展翅膀、随意觅食的机会，你不这么认为吗，纽特？”

纽特的脸涨红了，但没刚才那么紧张，他的嘴唇蠕动了几次，没发出声音，最后点了点头。

“棒极了，我恰好有个朋友，拥有一片漂亮的森林，有石灰岩洞，也有小溪，很适合鸟蛇宝宝，比楼梯间好多了，不是吗？”

“是的，教授。”纽特悄声回答。

“我今晚就把它们送走。”邓布利多靠在桌子上，眨眨眼，“别担心，它们会很安全的。回去睡觉吧，你们两个，路过厨房的时候问小精灵拿杯热可可，加点棉花糖。”

“可是。”忒修斯开口。

邓布利多注视着他。

_惩罚_ 。忒修斯想这么说，但这个词听起来太不对劲了，他摇摇头：“没什么，谢谢你，教授。”

两人走出门外的时候，邓布利多叫住了纽特。后者重新把头探进办公室，困惑地皱起眉头。

“别再把不属于楼梯间的动物放在那里了，好吗？对它们很残忍。”

纽特点点头，关上门。

——

忒修斯在学期结束之前都没有再和弟弟说过话。

他顺利考完了O.W.L.s，扫清了通往N.E.W.T.s的路。纽特依然时常失踪，但他不再知道弟弟在哪里了。楼梯间被清空了，没有留下一点点痕迹。非常偶尔地，忒修斯会在晚餐时看见弟弟，独自一人坐在赫奇帕奇长桌的角落里，埋头吃东西，想赶紧逃离这个到处是人的可怕地方。每次忒修斯想过去逮他，纽特都逃得飞快，比什么鸟儿都难抓。他思考着自己能用什么方法补偿失去的鸟蛇，但也许失去的是比鸟蛇更大的东西，不是一点点善意就能填上的。

忒修斯当上傲罗之后的第一件事，就是给弟弟送去一只猫头鹰，回信是三个月之后才来的，只有一个词，“恭喜。”

他差不多能想象纽特没有写出来的下一句话了，“我讨厌傲罗。”

纽约事件爆发的时候，忒修斯正在办公室里写上一次任务的报告，被繁复的表格烦得不停踱步，羽毛笔悬浮在离桌面几厘米的地方，末端颤抖着，始终没有落到纸上。敲门声突然传来的时候，笔啪嗒一声掉落，漏出的墨水染黑了大半张羊皮纸。

“是你的弟弟，忒修斯。”门外的傲罗说，“你知道他在哪里吗？”

忒修斯差点当着他的面大笑起来。

全文完


End file.
